


The Child of the Council

by watertribe_avatar



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watertribe_avatar/pseuds/watertribe_avatar
Summary: This is purely a Star Wars fanfic, I do not own any of the characters. I got this idea from Star Wars: The Old Republic in the storyline regarding the Children of the Emperor. My thought was, after dealing with them, what would the council come up with in order to fight them off if they were to ever return? My thought was taking the most promising youngling and having the masters of the council train them. They would still be assigned a master of the order when the time came, but their identity would be kept a secret between the council, the master, and the pupil. So I had a thought that the council leading up to and during the clone wars would honor the "tradition" and train a youngling collectively. With the outcome of the war, I figured this particular student would survive order 66. Prior to this order, he would ascend to knighthood and take on an apprentice of his own. This story would go over his early years, the clone wars, and the events leading up to Rogue One. I am not sure the character will survive past the events leading to Rogue One, but we will see. This story is still in development as I have one final chapter to add to my DC work (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4358477/chapters/9887966).





	The Child of the Council

The tale of Jintori Vao is coming soon... in the meantime read this if you like DC Comics and are interested what a "civil war" would look like from the perspective of a Wonder Woman protege. http://archiveofourown.org/works/4358477/chapters/9887966


End file.
